Lil' Eggplant
by weedylovesyou
Summary: Sanji X Zeff.. Kinda. Maybe like a father son thing. But maybe more if your perverted like me Well anyways enjoy. Warnings inside. Rated M just to be safe. May continue if I get positive reviews.
1. Lil' Eggplant

**A/N:**

**You don't know how hard it was for me to put my dear Sanji through this! *Cries* **

**Sanji: *Sad face* You-your a monster!**

**Well, anyways *Fine all of a sudden* Imma make it easier on me and you. *Smiles* **

**Warnings: Mentions of rape, slight slash, young Sanji, and mentioned self harm. **

**Disclamer: I don't own One Piece OR dear Sanji. I make no money off of this, for this is just made for entertainment. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Lil' Eggplant~**

Young Sanji sat in a, shaking. He was hungry. You could count all of his ribs he was so thin. His pale skin was bruised purple in different parts of his body.

The laughing. The beating. The _starving. _

Sanji silently cried. He cried fro someone to save him. Someone to take this pain away.

The hunger was driving him insane. He felt like the child he was.

Hopeless. Alone. Abandoned. Sick.

Nobody wanted him. He scratched his arm. His finger tips running over the cuts scattered over his thin arm.

He heard boots hitting the floor and jumped. Looking at the door across his small room.

'More like a damn closet.' Sanji thought as the door busted open and a man came in. A rather large one at that. Sanji shivered.

Another man. All these men are the same. Horrible, abusive, _rapist. _He almost gagged at the memory of being held down a large object being forced into his small entrance. The bleeding, the screaming, but most of all the _pain. _

His eyes tried to gather enough water to cry, but his body couldn't spar any water to cry with so Sanji just came out with a dry sob as the man approached him.

Sanji moved back when the man reached out to grab his arm gently.

"Shhh, it's okay lil' eggplant. I ain't gonna hurt you. Imma take you away from this place, okay?" The man said, smiling softly.

Sanji looked doubtful, but when he looked into the mans eyes he saw sorrow, and pain. But no pity.

Sanji offered a small smile on his dry cracked lips. "Please..." He croaked out.

"Please, h-help me." Sanji said quietly. He felt the man tense when he caught sight of his pale thin arm, covered in cuts and bruises. Though the bruising wasn't his fault, the cuts where. Some even spelled words.

Words like: _Fat, Ugly, Hungry, Help, _and _Un-pure._

Sanji heard the man growl, and thought 'Oh, no! I-I'm not good enough! H-he's gonna leave me here to die now!' Sanji started shaking violently and his sobs increased ten fold.

He was surprised to fell the mans strong arms around his tiny body, lifting him up and carrying him out of the small closet room. Sanji held on to the man with a vice like grip.

The man sighed at the small blond boy in his arms.

"It's okay, lil' eggplant. I ain't gonna let you go." The man whispered in Sanji's ear. Sanji relaxed his hold a little and closed his vibrant blue eyes.

Zeff smiled, his lil' eggplant is gonna be okay now. He won't have to ever go through that again.

Zeff walked out of the building. A building ran by a bunch of sick bastards. Zeff growled at the thought of such a small boy being violated by men so much bigger then Sanji.

He felt Sanji flinch in his hold. He held Sanji closer, whispering sweet nothings in Sanjis ear until he calmed down again and fell asleep.

When Zeff made it outside he took a deep breath. Time to take his Lil' eggplant home.

**A/N:**

**Pretty short, I know, but I really wanted to make a One Piece fanfiction! **

**I just love Sanji so much! I'm sorry I had to put him through that~ **

**Review~**


	2. Daddy

**A/N: **  
**Okay, so I saw the positive reviews and I thought it was only fair to them that I make another chapter~ I hope you enjoy :)**  
**Chapter 2~**  
When sanji woke up, he was in a rather large bed. It felt so good. He sighed and then remembered what happened.  
He is safe now. No one will hurt him like that anymore.  
He smiled. He owed that man his life. Right after he thought that said man came into the room.  
He offered the man a smile. Then it hit him, the smell. Food. His mouth started to water. Zeff noticed this and sat down at the edge of the bed.  
"Here you go, lil' Eggplant. Food." Zeff gave the plate to Sanji, who in returned inhaled the meal. Zeff smirked and said, "Well, I'm glad you like my cooking so much."  
Sanji looked up slightly and shook his head 'yes'. Zeff chuckled. Patting Sanji's blonde head while he continued to eat.  
When he was done, Zeff took his plate and laid it on the night stand. Sanji crawled up to him and wrapped his thin pale arms around the huge man's thick arm. Zeff smiled softly at the loving act.  
"It's okay, lil' Eggplant. I ain't leaving." Zeff laid back on the bed, bringing Sanji with him. Sanji snuggled up to Zeff and giggled.  
"What is it, boy?" Zeff asked amused. "Your mustache~ I just noticed you had one." Sanji said between giggles.  
"Oi~ What's so funny about that?" Zeff asked trying to sound annoyed, but failing.  
"I-it's the way you braid it~" Sanji replied laughing now. Zeff chuckled at his lil' Eggplant's reaction. "And your just noticing it?" He asked amused.  
"Well, yes. I kinda passed out before I could get a good look at your face, old man~" Sanji giggled and pet Zeff's mustache. Zeff was shocked. But soon the shock went away and he smirked, so he still had some fight left in him.  
"What's your name, old man?" Sanji asked, tugging on his mustache a bit.  
"Zeff." Zeff replied, smirk still plastered on his face. Sanji noticed the smirk and grinned. He finally had a daddy.  
"Are you gonna be my daddy now?" Sanji asked sweetly. Zeff jumped. 'Am I?' He hadn't really thought it through.  
He could see the hurt in Sanji's eyes when he wasn't answering and quickly pulled Sanji's small fragile body to his and whispered in his ear. "Yes."  
Sanji latched himself to Zeff. Crying tears of joy.  
Zeff smiled. His lil' Eggplant.  
Sanji smiled. His daddy.  
"Daddy?" Sanji said, curiously. Zeff was shocked at the nickname. "Y-yes Lil' Eggplant?" Zeff asked, still getting used to the feeling of shock.  
"You won't hurt me like they did.. Will you?" Sanji asked in the most innocent voice that even the meanest most evil person in the world's heart would melt.  
Jeff answered by tightening his hold on Sanji. "No.. No, lil' Eggplant. I would never.. " Zeff said, sadly.  
'How dare those bastards hurt my Sanji!' He thought anger rising.  
'They. Will. Pay.' Was his last thought before he felt sleep pulling at him, Sanji not far behind.  
"Good night, daddy~"  
"Night, lil' Eggplant."  
**A/N:**  
**Okay, I know... Very touching~ OOC... I'm sorry about that. 3 I just had to help Sanji. show some compassion! SANJI WILL BE WANTED!**  
**Review~**


	3. Proud

**A/N:**  
**Okay, so it's fucking 4:30 AM and I haven't beed to sleep yet. **  
**-.- Imma die like this~ My moms gonna kill me. **  
**Anyways, enjoy :)**  
**Chapter 3:**  
The next morning Sanji woke up snuggled up to a strong broad chest. He sighed and snuggled deeper. He felt the chest move slightly and heard a chuckle.  
He blushed and tried to pull away, but the arms around him grew tighter, and he was forced to lay still.  
"Where ya goen' lil' Eggplant?" Zeff's gruff voice sounded from his spot above Sanji's head. Snaji blushed darker.  
"W-well.. I guess nothing now, old man!" Sanji said irratated that the man would laugh at him.  
"Okay, well it's only 5 AM. You also have no idea of the lay out of this house... What makes you think you could get somewhere without my help?" Zeff's voice sounded tired but amused non the less.  
Sanji just scoffed and relaxed again. He didn't want to hear the old man make fun of him this early in the damn morning. Zeff just chuckled again when Sanji didn't reply and just relaxed again.  
"Night~" Zeff heard after a while. "More like morning." Zeff said amused. Sanji giggled and Zeff could feel Sanji nod. "Your right old man." Zeff was very surprised when he found himself on the floor.  
"Go make me breakfast then~" Sanji said smirking and rolled over.  
Zeff grumbled something about 'ungreatful brat' but got up and left the room to go make his lil' Eggplant some breakfast.

When he arrived Sanji was asleep again, so he just layed the plate down on the night stand and laied next to Sanji's small form. He smirked, watching the boy in his sleep.  
Sanji turned over facing Zeff and wrapped his still boney arms around the man. Zeff noticed he was still asleep when doing this. He wrapped his large arms carefully around the small fradgile body.  
"Zeff..." Sanji breathed out in his sleep. "Daddy~"  
Zeff' sheart flutterd at the nickname. He loved that Sanji called him that. It made him feel closer to the boy.  
He held the boy tighter and smelled his hair. He was in need of a wash, but not to badly. Maybe been a few days sense his last 'wash'.  
Which was just his being stripped, beat, possoblly raped (Considering his innocence and feminan looks) then scrubbed until he turned pink.  
He growled slightly, as to not wake up the sleeping boy in his arms.  
He was going to get those sick assholes back. He was gonna make them all pay for this. For everything Sanji was put through and he didn't even know why. It made Zeff feel sick just thinking about what must have happened to this boy before he finally came.  
It made him feel like he had a reason to follow his dream.  
This boy. This small pale blonde brat, was his life now. As Zeff stared down at Sanji, he could only think of one sentence to decribe him. And that was: My lil' Eggplant.

When Sanji woke up, which was about an hour, Zeff handed him his food and Sanji again inhaled the food, but not as quick as last time.  
He even complamented the cooking and told him a few things that would go good with them, for next time.  
Zeff smirked. Good boy. ~  
"Your good at this boy." Zeff said proudly, and Sanji flushed at the complament. It was rare he got a complement.  
"Thanks, daddy~ Your a really good cook!" Sanji said happily. He grinned at the man. He made his daddy proud!  
**A/N:**  
**Okay, so not so OOC in one part of it. I just never pictured Sanji as a morning person~ *Shrugs* **  
**Well, tell me what you think. I got to go to sleep! O-O**  
**Review~**


End file.
